Wer Erkenntnis mehrt, mehrt das Leid
by Sally78
Summary: Die Ausbildung zu einem richtigen Assassinen ist hart. Vor Allem, wenn man auch noch mit dem Großmeister blutsverwandt ist. Und als würde das nicht schon genug Probleme hervorrufen, bringt Ashitaka natürlich auch noch weitere Geheimnisse um den Orden in Erfahrung von den er besser mal nichts gewusst hätte. (Altair x Maria)


- Ashitaka -

Kling. Pure Erleichterung durchströmte meinen Körper. Die Angst, die Waffe könnte im entscheidenden Moment nicht funktionieren wich sekundenschnell von mir. Ich sah die Klingenvorrichtung an meinem linken Arm stolz an. Altair musterte mich mit einem argwöhnischen Blick.  
„Du solltest keine Freude empfinden, einem Menschen das Leben zu nehmen. Egal wie schlimm seine Taten waren, es sollte dir niemals Freude bereiten, Bruder.", meinte er und es schwang eine Art von Missfallen in seiner Stimme mit.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn dann wieder ernst an. „Ich weiß.", erwiderte ich und richtete meinen Blick auf Salah, der auf dem Podest stand und den Leuten etwas von „besseren Zeiten Mithilfe seines Wirkens" predigte.  
„Komm.", befahl Altair und sprang mit einer Eleganz und Perfektion lautlos auf das nächste Dach, die mich erstaunte. Er wurde nicht um sonst "der Meister" genannt. Er hatte sich diesen Namen wirklich verdient. Ich folgte ihm, versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun, scheiterte aber an einem Vorsprung, der zu weit entfernt war und stürzte mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen auf den Boden.  
„Verdammt…", fluchte ich und betrachtete mein schmerzendes Bein.  
„Was tut er da?", oder „Wenn er so weiter macht wird er sich noch umbringen…", kommentierten die Leute meinen soeben erfolgreich gescheiterten Auftritt. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte ich, Altair würde mich hier unten einfach sitzen lassen. Allein schon aus dem Grund, weil ich für ihn vermutlich nur ein Dorn im Auge war, wenn es um unsere Mission ging. Aber ich täuschte mich. Zum Glück.  
„Was machst du da unten?", fragte er von oben herab und genauso fühlte es sich an. Zwar hatte er viel von seiner Mission in Salomons Tempel gelernt, trotzdem ließ er sich noch oft seine Arroganz und Überheblichkeit anmerken. Ich sah nicht auf zu ihm. Allein schon aus dem Grund, weil ich mir nicht schon wieder seinen schadenfrohen Blick antun wollte.  
„Ich komme schon…", murmelte ich und machte mich daran, an ein paar Fensterrahmen hochzuklettern.  
Oben angekommen, sah ich eben noch wie Altair geduckt – wie ein Adler – am Rand des Daches saß, und im nächsten Augenblick sprang er. So leise und unauffällig, dass es keiner richtig bemerkt hatte. Er saß nun auf dem Laken eines Händlerstandes. Ich war mir sicher, dass der Händler viel zu große Angst hatte um nachzusehen, was da auf seinem Dach saß. Und vor Allem wer.  
Ich setzte mich an den Rand des Daches und beobachtete Altair bei der Ausführung unserer Mission. Eigentlich war es seine Mission gewesen. Ich war schließlich noch Novize - in der Ausbildung – und hatte somit nicht das Recht und Vertrauen in solch eine wichtige Mission einzugreifen. Er hatte mich unter dem Vorwand, ich würde mehr Lernen dabei zu zusehen, mit nach Damaskus genommen, aber darauf bestanden, dass ich mich nicht einmische. Nun saß ich also gehorsam auf dem Dach und versuchte mir jede noch so kleine Bewegung von ihm zu merken. Auf das ich irgendwann ein genauso guter Assassine würde wie er.  
Meine Gedanken schweiften ab. Altair war nicht immer so streng. Eigentlich, war er sogar recht nachsichtig mit mir im Gegensatz zu anderen Novizen. Er sprach nie in dem Befehlston mit mir, den er gegenüber den anderen hatte. Er bestrafte mich auch nicht, wenn ich mal wieder einen Fehler machte. Akito fand das nicht richtig. Er hatte mir von Anfang an gesagt, als wir nach Masyaf kamen, dass es nicht gerecht wäre das mich Altair nur auf Grund unserer Verwandtschaft so gutmütig behandelte. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass er nur neidisch war, dass ich solch eine Beziehung zu dem Meister hatte. Akito war mein bester Freund. Er war auch ein Novize – wie ich – und ca. ein Jahr jünger.  
Ich folgte Altair mit meinem Blick, ich sah wie er die Züge von Salah studierte und ihm schließlich in eine unbewohnte Seitenstraße folgte. Leise, heimlich weit über seinem Ziel. Salah merkte nichts von dem Assassinen und schien sich seiner Selbst auch sehr sicher zu sein. Er sah sich nicht um, hatte nicht einmal das Gefühl, dass er verfolgt würde. Altair hatte mich darüber unterrichtet, dass dieses Attentat geheim bleiben musste. Was hieß, er würde keine Zeugen zulassen. Jeder Bürger, der auch nur ungewollt in die Nähe des Geschehens kommen würde, dessen Leben würde genauso schnell beendet werden wie Salahs. Ich war damit zwar nicht ganz einverstanden, vor Allem aber auch deswegen weil es unserem Credo widersprach. Aber da ich dem Meister nicht widersprechen konnte und wollte, hatte ich nur stumm genickt und versucht mich daran zu halten. Ich folgte den Beiden, noch höher als Altair es war.  
Geschickt sprang mein Bruder vom Balkon eines Hauses und landete beinahe lautlos auf dem steinernen Boden der Straße. Salah hörte seine leisen Schritte, obwohl er ja doch sehr schwerhörig schien. Er wirbelte herum und riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er Altairs triumphierendes Lächeln sah. Die Klinge an seiner Hand schnellte hervor und fand ihren Weg erbarmungslos zu Salahs Kehle. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu schreien, so schnell hatte Altair sein Leben beendet. Er bettete den leblosen Körper vorsichtig, geradezu sanft auf den Boden, so als wolle er dem armen Toten nicht noch mehr Schaden hinzufügen. Ich sprang von dem Dach. Nicht annähernd so lautlos wie Altair vor mir und gesellte mich zu meinem Bruder.  
Er sah zu mir, erwartungsvoll. „Ich hoffe, du hast heute viel gelernt, Bruder.", sagte er und lies die Klinge in ihrer Vorrichtung verschwinden.  
„Ja.", antwortete ich und musterte den toten Herrscher. „…ich möchte Eure Autorität ja nicht in Frage stellen, aber wie glaubt Ihr können wir hier wieder verschwinden, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen?", fragte ich und sah Altairs blutige Kleidung an. Trotz seiner beispielhaften Vorsicht, klebte einiges von Salahs Blut an seinem Gewand.  
Er deutete nach oben. „Wir nehmen den Weg über die Dächer.", meinte er und machte sich daran, das Haus neben uns zu erklimmen, als wir beide auf einmal von einem furchtbaren Schrei erschreckt wurden.  
Eine junge Frau stand am anderen Ende der Straße und hatte geschockt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht gepresst. Sie betrachtete den toten Führer und zählte eins und eins zusammen. Ja, sie erkannte, wer der Mörder des grausamen Herrschers war. Und sie schien darüber nicht erfreut zu sein. Eben als sie laut schreiend fortlaufen wurde, wurde ihr erster Schrei durch einen Dolch erstickt. Sie sackte nach vorn auf dem Boden zusammen. Entsetzt sah ich zu Altair auf, dessen Blick keinerlei Reue zeigte.  
„Komm.", befahl er nur ruhig und erkletterte das Dach des Hauses.

Das war eine meiner ersten Missionen, die mich tagelang schlaflos lies. Die Gelassenheit mit der Altair eine Unschuldige, mit einer einfachen Handbewegung getötet hatte, erschütterte mich jedes Mal aufs Neue. Wie konnte er nur so kalt sein? Und vor Allem warum?  
Ich seufzte.  
„Man, Ashitaka! Kannst du immer noch nicht schlafen?", funkelte mich Akito an. Da wir beide Novizen waren, lebten wir in demselben kleinen Haus. Es war einfach, nichts Besonderes. Ein paar Stühle, ein Tisch und zwei Pritschen waren die einzige Ausstattung. Aber es genügte uns beiden, da wir schließlich den ganzen Tag auf dem Trainingsplatz verbrachten und uns somit kaum in dem kleinen Gebäude aufhielten.  
Ich hatte Akito nichts von dem Vorfall erzählt. Ich hielt es für besser, das Ganze für mich zu behalten. Schließlich hatte er genug Probleme. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte verzweifelt einzuschlafen. An etwas Anderes zu denken. Etwas, das mich sanft in den Schlaf wiegen würde…  
Wir wurden am nächsten Morgen von dem Alarm des Ordens geweckt. Akito sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell an und versteckte sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze. Ich tat es ihm gleich und wir gingen schnellen Schrittes den Berg hoch zum Orden. Masyaf war ein kleines Dorf, das am Fuße eines Berges lag. Oben war das gigantische Gebäude, das von allen nur ehrfurchtsvoll "der Orden" genannt wurde. Es war das Zeichen der Assassinen. Das Zentrum. Der Kern.  
Oben angekommen trafen wir direkt auf Malik. Er lehnte am Tor und musterte uns gelangweilt.  
„Was ist los, Malik?", fragte ich und versuchte irgendetwas aus seiner Miene zu lesen.  
Akito beobachtete die anderen Assassinen, welche um uns herum standen und tuschelten. Ich versuchte mir meine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Altair möchte euch beide sprechen. Er schien nicht gerade guter Laune zu sein. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, was ihr schon wieder angestellt habt.", er grinste etwas schadenfroh, und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn dafür büßen lassen wollte.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und betrat mit Akito den Hof, von dem das Klirren von auf einander treffenden Schwertern wiederhallte. „Seltsam.", kommentierte mein Freund ruhig und schien immer noch nicht ganz sicher zu sein, was hier vorging. Inzwischen hatte sich meine Beunruhigung gelegt. Ich war mir sicher, dass wir schon längst eine Bestrafung erhalten hätten, wäre das, das Ziel von dem Meister gewesen. Allerdings lebten wir noch, und waren unverletzt – das hieß es musste sich um etwas anderes handeln. Neugierig betraten wir Altairs Raum. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu uns am Fenster und blickte auf den Hof herab.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass du nach Akkon berufen wurdest, Akito.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, drehte sich aber immer noch nicht zu uns um.  
„Ja, Meister.", antwortete mein Freund neben mir, nach wie vor beunruhigt.  
Altair kam zu uns und deutete uns, an seinem Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Akito setzte sich und ich tat es ihm gleich. Inzwischen war ich auch etwas beunruhigt. Es schien sich ja tatsächlich um etwas Ernsteres zu handeln.  
„Ich habe mit Jabal gesprochen. Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass sich in Akkon ein weiterer Eden Splitter befindet, allerdings in der Hand der Templer. Ich möchte, dass du Akito nach Akkon begleitest, eure Aufgabe wird es sein, die Templer zu beschatten und uns darüber zu unterrichten was ihr rausfindet. Ich will, dass ihr vorgeht wie richtige Assassinen, das ist eure erste Aufgabe die mehr verlangt, als bloßes Stillhalten und Beobachten. Ihr sollt die Templer verfolgen, sie belauschen und euch so gut es geht unters Volk mischen. Habt ihr mich verstanden? Es soll niemand sterben, das heißt, egal wie brenzlig die Situation auch sein sollte, ihr werdet von euren Waffen keinen Gebrauch machen.", Altair sah uns ernst an. Ich hoffte das meine Erleichterung mir nicht ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, denn genau das, war das einzige was ich momentan empfand. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, irgendetwas getan zu haben, was ihn verärgert hätte. Allerdings machte sich, nachdem wir den Orden verlassen hatten, und uns daran machten unsere Pferde zu satteln, ein anderes Gefühl in mir breit. Ich war ganz und gar nicht mehr erleichtert. Wir waren keine Meisterassassinen, allein schon unbeschadet und unentdeckt nach Akkon zu gelangen würde schwer für uns werden, aber gut, ich nahm an, wir mussten dadurch. Auch um herauszufinden, wo unsere Stärken lagen. Und genauso schien es auch Akito zu sehen. Wobei er, meiner Meinung nach, viel zu ruhig war. Ihn schien das alles unheimlich kalt zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, er schien sich sogar geradezu darauf zu freuen.  
„Freust du dich etwa?", fragte ich erstaunt. Ich überlegte ob ich mich schämen sollte. Mein Verhalten war das eines Novizen würdig. Angst, Nervosität, Sorge…  
Akito im Gegenzug war viel mehr… entschlossen.  
„… ein wenig, ja. Schließlich ist das mal was anderes, als jeden Tag stundenlang über Büchern zu sitzen, sich Lehren des Meisters reinzuziehen… ich finde es ganz gut, dass wir jetzt mal etwas Verantwortung übernehmen dürfen.", er lächelte ehrlich.

Wir hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Wir waren heil und in einem Stück in Akkon angekommen. Auch wenn uns diese Reise einige Nerven gekostet hatte, waren wir beide sehr erleichtert als wir die Mauern der großen Stadt endlich sehen konnten. Akito ritt vor. Er schien begeistert zu sein. Vermutlich hatte er, wie ich, bis jetzt noch nichts anderes gesehen als Masyaf. Wir hatten eine sehr detaillierte Karte von Altair erhalten, kurz vor unserer Abreise:

„Seid vorsichtig. Ihr werdet auf eurem Weg einigen Wachen der Templer begegnen. Versucht stets keine Aufmerksamkeit auf euch zu ziehen, wenn ihr euch wie normale Mönche verhaltet, werden sie euch gar nicht beachten.", Altair gab mir eine Karte. „Hier ist euer Weg. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr leicht nach Akkon finden werdet. Diese Karte ist von Jabal. Er hat sie speziell für euch angefertigt." Ich betrachtete die Karte eine Weile. Bis ich feststellte, dass sogar kleine Soldaten eingezeichnet waren.  
„Hält er uns für dumm?", fragte ich so nebenbei wie möglich. Es schien mir etwas übertrieben, Wachen einzuzeichnen. Schließlich waren wir auf dem besten Weg, Meisterassassinen zu werden. Da wussten wir doch, dass wir vorsichtig sein mussten.  
„Sicherlich nicht. Er sorgt sich nur um euer Wohlergehen.", meinte Altair. „… noch etwas.", er sah zu Akito und deutete ihm mit einer Hand, das er gehen sollte. Akito nickte respektvoll und verließ den Raum.  
Ich sah den Meister fragend an. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte ein kleines, gefaltetes Stück Papier aus seiner Schublade.  
„Übergib das Jabal. Er wird wissen was damit zu tun ist.", meinte Altair und gab mir den Brief. Eben als ich, aus Neugier reinsehen wollte, hielt er mich davon ab. „Und sieh unter keinen Umständen hinein. Akito ebenso. Ihr haltet euch da raus.", bestimmte er und entgegnete meinem Blick finster.

Der Brief.  
Ich überlegte was wohl darin stand. Altair schien etwas nervös gewesen zu sein, als er ihn mir gegeben hatte. Etwa darum nervös, weil er nicht genau wusste, ob er mir in diesem Punkt vertrauen könnte. Ich zog die Möglichkeit in Betracht, ihn mir anzusehen und so zu tun, als wüsste ich nichts. Schließlich konnte Altair nicht wissen, dass ich ihn mir angesehen hatte…  
Akito bemerkte meinen nachdenklichen Blick und ebenso die Tatsache, dass ich weit hinter ihm ritt.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, und nachdem ihn ein paar Soldaten skeptisch musterten setzte er noch ein Bruder dahinter. Ich sah zu meinem Ordensbruder und nickte.  
Wir ritten gemächlich an den Soldaten vorbei und stellten unsere Pferde vor der Mauer ab.  
„So. Und wie kommen wir jetzt da rein?", fragte Akito flüsternd und deutete zu einigen Soldaten, die das Tor bewachten.  
„Keine Ahnung…", erwiderte ich und sah mich um. Ich überlegte ob wir nicht vielleicht an der Mauer empor klettern konnten. Allerdings bezweifelte ich das. Sie war zu hoch, und es gab zu wenig Einkerbungen an den wir uns hätten festhalten können. „Mist…", fluchte ich leise und hoffte innständig es hätte keiner gehört.  
„Bruder!", tadelte mich ein alter Gelehrter. Er tauchte direkt hinter mir auf, mit drei anderen Gelehrten die mich ebenfalls mit einem missverständlichen Blick ansahen. „Ihr könnt doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit so fluchen. Gott würde das nicht gut heißen.", er sah mich mit einem strafenden Blick an, und mir kam eine Idee. Ich erinnerte mich an einige Geschichten von Altair und da fiel mir ein, wie oft er sich schon mit Hilfe von Gelehrten in Städte geschlichen hatte.  
Welch wunderbare Idee!  
Ich senkte den Kopf in voller Reue. „Verzeiht."  
Der Gelehrte rümpfte die Nase, schien mir dann meinen Fehler aber doch zu verzeihen und steuerte dann mit seiner Gruppe auf das Tor zu. Ich tippte Akito an und deutete ihm, mir zu folgen. Wir mischten uns unter die Gelehrten und fielen in unseren weißen Gewändern überhaupt nicht auf.  
Die Soldaten ließen uns ohne weiteres durch und ich grinste Akito unter meiner Kapuze triumphierend an. Er erwiderte mein Grinsen und als wir den Marktplatz der Stadt erreichten, verließen wir die Gruppe von Gelehrten.  
„Wahnsinn!", sagte ich begeistert und versuchte mir jede noch so kleine Ecke des Platzes einzuprägen. Schließlich würde das vielleicht irgendwann mein Fluchtweg werden. Da musste ich jeden noch so kleinen Zentimeter kennen.  
„Naja…", murmelte Akito, der eben noch genauso begeistert gewesen war wie ich, nun aber zu einer jungen Frau sah, die von drei Soldaten hin und her gestoßen wurde. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und spürte Wut in mir aufkeimen. Und so etwas ließen die zu? Keiner schien sich auch nur annähernd um die arme Frau zu kümmern.  
„Nicht.", meinte Akito und hielt mich zurück. „Wir sollen unsere Waffen nicht benutzen.", erinnerte er mich und sah mich ernst an.  
Ich seufzte. Er hatte ja Recht.  
„Wir müssen erst einmal zu Jabal gehen. Komm.", Akito ging in eine Seitenstraße, ich folgte ihm. Er war etwas schlanker als ich und somit fiel es ihm unheimlich leicht, das nächste Dach zu erklimmen. Ich folgte seinen Taten mit einem neidischen Blick. Ich war nicht dick, nicht mal annähernd aber eben auch nicht ganz dünn. Ich seufzte erneut. Die Welt war ungerecht. Er aß drei Mal so viel wie ich, blieb aber dennoch so schlank und beweglich. Das war einfach nur unfair.  
Ich erkletterte ebenfalls das Gebäude und oben angekommen kam mir die Stadt noch viel größer vor als vorher.  
„Wow… im Gegensatz zu Masyaf ist dieses Akkon ja wirklich riesig.", meinte ich und sah mich begeistert um.  
„Ja.", Akito holte die Karte aus seiner Tasche und versuchte darauf auszumachen, wo wir uns eben befanden. „Wir müssten hier sein. Das Assassinen Büro ist da hinten…", er zeigte mit einem Finger gen Norden.  
„Gut, dann gehen wir dahin.", meinte ich aufgeregt und sprintete auch schon los. Wir jagten über die Dächer als sei der Tod persönlich hinter uns her, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es uns Freude bereitete. Einer der Gründe, warum ich gerne ein Meistersassassine werden wollte war der, dass man als solcher keine Grenzen kannte. Egal was sich da vor einem auftat, es würde einem nie den Weg versperren. Absolute Freiheit.  
Wir erreichten atemlos und keuchend das Büro. Jabal hatte uns bereits erwartet und er grinste uns an.  
„Sieh an. Ihr habt es also in einem ganzen Stück hierhergeschafft.", begrüßte er uns.  
„Friede sei mit Euch, Jabal.", sagte ich anerkennend und lächelte. Akito faltete seine Hände ebenfalls zum Gruß und wir nahmen dann an dem kleinen Tisch Platz.  
Ich holte den Brief aus meiner Tasche und für einen kurzen Moment überlegte ich erneut ihn einfach zu öffnen, tat es aber nicht. Ich gab ihn Jabal. „Altair sagte, Ihr wüsstet was damit zu tun ist.", sagte ich bloß und erwartete einen wissenden Blick. Aber Jabal sah mich nur überrascht an.  
„Ach ja? Davon weiß ich nichts.", er nahm den Brief an und öffnete ihn.  
Zuerst überflog er ihn. Dann erhellte ein Grinsen sein Gesicht. Dann las er ihn erneut, diesmal genauer.  
„Was steht drin?", fragte ich schließlich voller Neugierde. Akito sah nun auch wissensdurstig zu dem Rafiq.  
Jabal unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
„Nun ja… äh… ich glaube, Altair hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du ihn wirklich nicht lesen würdest, Ashitaka.", er lachte.  
Ich verstand nicht. Und Akito ebenso wenig.  
„Was soll das heißen?", fragte ich irritiert.  
„Nun ja… gut, hm… wie soll ich sagen… ich habe eben auch erst etwas erfahren, von dem ich nichts wusste. Es ist interessant… ich hatte das eigentlich… nein ich hatte es überhaupt nicht erwartet. Und auch, dass er euch das anvertraut überrascht mich. Ich meine, ich weiß, ihr seid blutsverwandt, du und Altair, aber das hier ist ja doch eine… sehr heikle Sache…", er lachte erneut und ich zog immer noch verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch. Was meinte er nur damit?  
„Zeigt mal her!", meinte ich und wollte ihm den Brief entreißen, er hielt ihn allerdings außer meiner Reichweite.  
„Nein. Altair wollte schließlich, dass ihr ihn nicht anseht, hab ich Recht?", Jabal sah mich überlegen an. Und das war er auch.  
Ich grummelte ein paar Flüche vor mich hin und setzte mich beleidigt zurück an den Tisch.  
„Also, und was sollen wir jetzt mit dem Brief?", fragte Akito und spielte mit der Klinge an seiner linken Hand.  
„Ihr sollt ihn zu einer Templerin bringen. Sie wird euch helfen.", meinte Jabal.  
Wir sahen ihn beide an. Skeptisch. Eine Templerin? Uns helfen? Den Assassinen? Das war ja mal extrem weit hergeholt. Seit wann hatten wir denn Verbündete unter den Templern? Aktio schien genauso verwirrt zu sein.  
„Und wer ist sie?", fragte ich.  
„Und vor Allem, wie erkennen wir sie?", fügte Akito hinzu und wartete auf des Rafiqs Antwort.  
„Nun… ihr seid beide noch Novizen oder nicht? Dann wird es eure eigene Aufgabe sein, das herauszufinden.", Jabal grinste erneut, und ich hasste ihn dafür uns wie kleine Kinder zu behandeln.  
Wütend stand ich auf und verließ gefolgt von Akito das Büro.  
Wie sollten wir jemanden ausfindig machen, von dem wir keinerlei Informationen hatten?!  
„Bleib ganz ruhig.", meinte Akito und legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir werden sie schon finden. Wenn sie eine Verbündete von uns ist, dann… haben die Templer vielleicht schon Verdacht geschöpft. Vielleicht finden wir etwas heraus, wenn wir sie eine Weile belauschen. Was hältst du davon?", schlug er vor und ich wusste es zu schätzen, dass er mich beruhigen wollte.  
„Ja…", stimmte ich zu und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Straße, bevor ich von dem Dach sprang und sicher auf der Straße landete. Die irritierten Blicke der Bürger ignorierte ich inzwischen. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt.  
„Wir trennen uns.", meinte ich bestimmend. „Ich werde im Osten suchen, du im Westen. Bei Sonnenuntergang treffen wir uns wieder im Büro. Einverstanden?", Akito nickte.

Ich bemerkte absolut nichts Auffallendes. Die Bürger gingen ihrem gewohnten Alltag nach und auch die Soldaten wiesen keinerlei Sonderheiten auf. Das Einzige was mir auffiel war die Tatsache, dass niemand den Mut hatte, die Soldaten von ihren kriminellen Taten abzuhalten. Sie misshandelten Menschen wie es ihnen gefiel. Und Niemand sagte etwas. Diese Ungerechtigkeit machte mich wütend und die Gewissheit, dass ich keinen Nutzen von meiner Waffe machen durfte machte diese Wut noch größer. Ich war inzwischen 18 Jahre alt und meiner Meinung nach alt genug, um gegen echte Gegner zu kämpfen. Wieso sollte ich es also nicht mit drei betrunkenen Soldaten aufnehmen können? Zumal ich damit das Leben eines Unschuldigen retten könnte? Mein Selbstbewusstsein stieg als ich sah wie nachlässig der Soldat Wache hielt. Einer der Dreien stand da, sollte vermutlich Schmiere stehen, grinste aber stattdessen lüstern vor sich hin und verfolgte das Schauspiel, dass ihm seine zwei Kollegen mit der Bettlerin boten. Das war mir einfach zu viel. Und ich war davon überzeugt, die drei Soldaten überlisten zu können.  
Und da war es wieder.  
Klick. Es überraschte mich, wie einfach die Klinge funktionierte. Sie schnellte knapp unter meiner Hand hervor und ich musste lächeln. Zum ersten Mal, konnte ich sie wirklich zum Einsatz bringen, nicht nur antäuschen sondern richtig zu schlagen. Auch wenn es mir gegen den Strich ging, das Leben eines anderen Mannes zu beenden, so war es in diesem Fall nur Recht.  
Ich lief langsam, auf den Mann, der Wache stehen sollte zu. Er sah mir nur kurz in die Augen, bevor ich ihm meine Klinge in den Hals rammte. Blut floss an seiner Kehle herab und er sah mich nur aus geschockten Augen an, bevor er starb. Er sackte auf dem Boden zusammen und die beiden anderen Soldaten wussten allem Anschein nach nicht, was sie tun sollten, zu geschockt waren sie von dem Anblick ihres leblosen Mitstreiters. Die Bettlerin riss sich derweilen von dem Soldaten los und versteckte sich schnell hinter einem kleinen Stück Mauer.  
Ich musterte die beiden Soldaten eine Weile, solange, bis sich der Schock gelegt hatte und sie wussten, dass vor ihnen ein Feind stand. Sie zogen ihre Schwerter, Angst spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder, was mich erneut zum Grinsen brachte. Ich war stärker und schneller als sie, das wusste ich. Ihre Schwäche lag in ihren langsamen Bewegungen, verursacht durch ihre schweren Rüstungen. Meine war dagegen leicht, behinderte mich nicht bei meinem Angriff. Und so war der Kampf schnell entschieden. Nachdem einer der Beiden genauso leblos zu Boden ging wie der Vorige, begriff der Letzte, dass er keine Chance gegen mich hatte und versuchte zu fliehen. Bevor er allerdings Alarm schlagen konnte, machte ich von meinen Dolchen Gebrauch. So lag auch er tot auf dem Boden.  
Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, dass mein Atem schneller ging. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal, gegen Templer gekämpft.  
„Da….danke…", stotterte die Bettlerin hinter mir, die allem Anschein nach auch nicht genau wusste, ob sie sich nun aufrichtig bedanken oder wegrennen sollte. Ich lächelte zur Beruhigung.  
„Ihr braucht mir nicht zu Danken.", sagte ich bescheiden und kam zu ihr. Sie war jung und wirkte auf mich wie ausgehungert. Gut, ich wusste, dass ich mich hier im Armenviertel von Akkon befand, aber dieser Anblick war dennoch unerwartet.  
„Verzeiht, ich kann Euch leider nichts bieten. Wie Ihr seht, habe ich kein Geld…", sie suchte vergeblich in ihren Taschen nach etwas Wertvollem.  
„Ist schon gut, Ihr schuldet mir nichts. Versprecht mir nur, dass Ihr keinem von mir erzählt.", bat ich und sie nickte hastig, bevor sie sich umdrehte und verschwand.  
„Sieh an. Und ich dachte schon, du wärst Altair."  
Ich drehte mich erschrocken um und sah in das Gesicht einer weiblichen Templerin. Sie trug genauso eine schwere Rüstung wie die Soldaten vorher, auch wenn sie etwas an sich hatte, dass mir sagte, dass sie wichtiger war.  
„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte ich, gefasst auf einen weiteren Kampf.  
Sie lachte leicht.  
„Junge, lass das lieber. Gegen mich kommst du nicht an, da hatte selbst Altair seine Schwierigkeiten."  
Irritiert sah ich sie an. Was?! Der Meister?! Schwierigkeiten gegen eine Frau zu kämpfen? Das musste ein Märchen sein.  
„Wer seid Ihr, dass ihr den Namen des Meisters so in den Dreck zieht?", fragte ich wütend.  
„Maria. Maria Thorpe. Habt ihr zufällig einen Brief für mich?", sie lächelte ehrlich und ich merkte, dass sie die Templerin war, von der Jabal gesprochen hatte.  
„Der Brief ist…für… Euch?!", fragte ich noch verwirrter als zuvor und mir wurde bewusst, welche Rolle sie in dieser ganzen Sache spielte. Warum Jabal so gegrinst hatte. Sie war die Geliebte des Meisters!  
Ich konnte nicht anders und sah sie einfach nur geschockt an. In solch eine Frau hatte er sich verliebt?!  
„Ja, das nehme ich zumindest an. Es sei denn, er hält sein Wort nicht und hat euch aus einem anderen Grund hierher geschickt.", sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete mich noch ein paar Sekunden länger.  
„Äh… nein… es stimmt… der Brief ist tatsächlich für Euch…", meinte ich, holte ihn aus meiner Tasche und überreichte ihn ihr.  
Sie las ihn, errötete an manchen Stellen, kicherte vor sich hin und steckte ihn schließlich ein.  
„Danke. Suchst du eine Unterkunft?", fragte sie und ich verstand langsam, warum Altair sie mochte. Allerdings kam sie für mich überhaupt nicht in Frage. Sie war zu alt für mich. Mindestens fünf Jahre älter.  
„Nein, zur Zeit wohne ich bei Jabal im Assassinenbüro.", erklärte ich und hoffte, dass ich ihr nicht zu viel verriet und sie wirklich eine Verbündete von uns war.  
„Oh… na gut. Kannst du morgen vielleicht um dieselbe Uhrzeit hierherkommen? Ich würde Altair gerne auf seinen Brief antworten.", sie sah mich bittend an und ich konnte ihr nicht widersprechen. Schließlich schien sie dem Meister sehr wichtig zu sein. Und nun bereute ich den Brief nicht gelesen zu haben.  
„Ja, natürlich.", antwortete ich also gehorsam und sie lächelte wieder.  
„Du bist ihm wirklich ähnlich.", meinte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und um die Ecke verschwand.


End file.
